¿Qué pasó ayer?
by TinyCandy
Summary: En el último día de vacaciones, Kakashi casi vomita al entrar a la habitación de sus ex-alumnos. El sanitario estaba completamente vomitado... el suelo... la puerta... y hasta la pared.


Llevaba más de diez minutos afuera de la habitación tocando la puerta, pero nadie le abría, ni siquiera alcanzaba a escuchar algún ruido, todo estaba en completo silencio. Pegó su oreja a la puerta al no escuchar ningún ruido, pero estaba más callado que la biblioteca de la escuela en exámenes de fin de semestre. La incertidumbre lo empezaba a preocupar, así que decidió llamar por teléfono a quienes hospedaban la habitación. Lo más seguro es que no escuchaban los toquidos, pero estaba seguro de que sus celulares sí los escucharían. Marcó por teléfono, pero nada… no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de ellos, de hecho, lo mandaban al buzón; pareciese como si estuvieran apagados los teléfonos. El silencio estaba preocupándolo un poco más.

¿Y si les había sucedido algo?

" _Claro que no les pasó nada"_ se dijo a sí mismo para mantener la calma. Eran las seis y media de la mañana y aún faltaba media hora para el desayuno, era de esperarse que siguieran dormidos, especialmente tratándose de su sobrino, aunque dudaba un poco que el resto de los muchachos fueran tan dormilones como él. Decidido a no dejar volar su imaginación sacó su cartera, de ella tomó una tarjeta y la deslizó por la puerta. En buen momento decidió hacerse cargo de entregar todas las llaves antes de dejar el hotel. Lo cierto era que él no había ofrecido a hacerlo. Todo había sido democracia y mayoría de votos, en otras palabras… nadie quería hacerse cargo de recoger las llaves y entregarlas en la recepción. Sabían que él era la persona más responsable del grupo, así que no tuvo de otra más que aceptar el cargo.

La puerta automáticamente quitó el seguro y con su mano en la perilla la abrió lentamente. No quería despertar a todos si es que aun seguían dormidos. Con despertar sólo a uno era suficiente para que le recordara el itinerario del día al resto de los demás. Pero…

¡No podía creer lo que su olfato percibía!

Apenas había abierto la puerta un poco cuando un olor repugnante lo golpeó en la cara invadiendo sus fosas nasales. La habitación estaba impregnada con un olor horrendo que le sacó unas pocas lágrimas e hizo que se llevara una mano a la boca para detener el vómito que amenazaba con salir.

Abrió la puerta en un ángulo de 25 grados, dejando ver un poco las camas, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver quienes se encontraban dormidos en ellas. ¡La imagen frente a sus ojos era algo que a su vista le costaba aceptar como realidad!

En la primera cama, cabe mencionar que todas eran matrimoniales, se encontraban Sakura e Ino con sus respectivas pijamas puestas, acostadas con una almohada en medio que servía como separación; a la cual ambas abrazaban, descansando cada una de ellas una pierna. Sin embargo, no había rastro de la sábana por ningún lado. Abrió la puerta un poco más, y en la siguiente cama estaba acostado Sasuke boca abajo y semi desnudo, sólo traía puesto un bóxer; la sábana lo cubría hasta las rodillas y su cabeza no descansaba en ninguna almohada.

Abrió totalmente la puerta y en la tercera cama se encontraba Sai plácidamente dormido y enrollado entre las sábanas hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda a la otra persona con quien compartía la cama, mientras Lee estaba igualmente cobijado y enredado hasta las orejas con otra sábana, dándole la espalda a Sai. Eso podría explicar por qué Ino y Sakura no tenían la suya. En la última cama se hallaba Akamaru…. pero no había rastro de Kiba.

Puso su pie en la habitación, dudoso de no querer llevarse otra sorpresa. Pasó por en frente de las camas y se dirigió al balcón tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a los bellos durmientes que se encontraban recostados en las camas. El balcón tenía la puerta entre abierta, así que con sus manos levantó las cortinas que impedían que la luz y la brisa entrara. Detrás de ellas encontró a Shikamaru tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, quien aún vestía la misma ropa del día anterior, pero su boca tenía un color diferente al de ayer. Sus labios estaban embarrados por un rojo carmín que había manchado hasta su camisa, la cual estaba medio desabrochada. Su celular lo tenía a un lado de él y apunto de caerse desde el doceavo piso. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa sutil, sin duda todo esto le causaba mucha risa ¡Shikamaru se veía ridículamente chistoso! Quitó su mano para dejar caer la cortina y abrir la puerta de cristal, pero su sorpresa aumentó aún más al ver a Temari dormida en una silla con sus gafas de sol aun puestas, e igualmente con la misma ropa de ayer. En frente de ella se encontraba una pequeña mesa que contaba con un cenicero y dos colillas de cigarro. Todo indicaba que habían tenido una plática… intensa.

Se dio la media vuelta, con mucho cuidado de no pisar a Shikamaru, para salir del balcón. Tenía que llamar a Anko, ella tenía que ver esto ¡Las bromas que podrían sacar de esto serían innumerables! Caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación y se detuvo al darse cuenta que el olor era insoportable en esa área en específico. Lo que sea que estuviera emanando ese asfixiante olor tenía que provenir del baño. ¿Debería abrir la puerta o no…? Después de haber visto todo eso en la habitación nada podía ser peor, ¿verdad?

Posó su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta, mientras que con la otra se cubría la nariz con su playera. Al abrir la puerta vio a Hinata recargada en la tina del baño. Estaba enredada en una bata, y a pesar de que la bata la cubría casi por completo, por algunas partes se alcanzaba a ver que llevaba puesto su traje de baño. Quitó su mirada de ella y se desvió hacia la persona que yacía dormida placenteramente en la tina. Entró al baño para observar mejor de quien se trataba… era nada más y nada menos que su sobrino. Naruto se hallaba sin camisa, y sin duda agradecía que llevaba puesta la ropa interior, ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Pues al rubio los pantalones le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Se dio la media vuelta para salir del baño, pero se paralizó al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ese era el motivo por el que la habitación apestaba horrible. El sanitario estaba completamente vomitado, al igual que el piso. Parecía como si un bote de pintura naranja se hubiera desparramado en el suelo, machando no sólo el suelo y el sanitario, pero también hasta la puerta y poco la pared.

Lo único que resonaba en la cabeza de Kakashi era – _"¡¿Qué fregados pasó anoche?!"_


End file.
